


Masquerade

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Princess Emma's parents are known for giving big royal balls, for any occasion. But for the Princess's 21st birthday, Emma's requested a masquerade ball to help weed out her would-be suitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I have been horribly procrastinating about posting this one-shot. Like, it has been sitting in my Google Docs, it feels like for maybe two years now. So, here it is finally.

"Emma, are you sure you really want to do this?" her mother asks her one more time as Emma surveys the hall of guests, every single man, and woman ordered to wear a mask. No mask, no admittance.

When her parents made plans for her 21st birthday ball, Emma was excited until she realized that most of the men in attendance were invited as potential suitors. They knew that she knew that and that's why Emma thought it would be a brilliant and fun idea to turn it into a masquerade ball.

Let her suitor's guess, who is the Princess?

The mask part her mother did not mind so much, it was her refusing to wear a tiara.

"I think you're missing the point of what I hope to accomplish here mother," Emma says.

"Which is?" Snow questions.

"If I will marry, I don't want my tiara to be the prize. I want the man to fall in love with me," she says, "Ergo, no tiara. At least for tonight and the footman can't announce my presence either,"

Snow sighs, making sure her red mask is on snuggly around her daughter's face. "I hope you know what you're doing Emma," she says.

Emma kisses her mom's cheek and starts down the staircase. Snow leaves her side and enters the ballroom through a different way. Many of the guests are already dancing and a few notice Emma (which is difficult not to considering she opted to wear a long sleeve red dress). She still needs to stand out and catch someone's attention.

She walks towards the buffet table, studying the dinner spread. There's a chocolate fountain like she requested, tiered glasses and champagne, cheeses, mutton, and other food. And her favorite, strawberries. Emma picks up a strawberry, covers it in chocolate and takes a bite.

"Sweet?"

The Princess turns around and there's a gentleman there, dark hair, wearing a blue coat and tanned pants. She can't quite tell because of the blue mask covering his face but it looks like he has blue eyes too.

"The dessert is sweet, as it should be," she remarks.

He smiles at her. "Would milady care to dance?" he asks.

Emma smirks. "Are you sure?" she counters.

He takes her gently by the hand and leads her to be the dance floor. Emma places a hand around his waist and slips her other in his and they gently away together. "I've never been to a masquerade ball before," he notes, "It's an interesting concept, though,"

"I like it," Emma says, "I think it's very exciting,"

"You never know who you will meet I guess, what kind of connections you will make," he muses.

Emma smiles. "I'm enjoying the company so far,"

"I can't complain either," he says, "Is it still customary to exchange introductions?"

She hadn't really thought about that. No one is supposed to know that she is the Princess. That's the whole point of the masquerade, so she would have the chance to talk candidly with her suitors without them knowing who she really is.

"Leia," she says.

"Killian," he says, kissing her hand.

Emma's eyelashes flutter. No man has ever kissed her hand before and suddenly, she wants to pull him away from the crowd for more privacy.

Then, she remembers that she met Killian and should probably get to know him better before taking things further.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Killian," she says.

Killian slips his hand around her waist again and they continue dancing. "Where are you from Leia?" he asks.

Now Emma panics. She thought of everything else except for her own cover story. "From around, everywhere. I travel a lot," she lies.

"I see a lot of the different realms too," Killian adds, "My brother and I are in the navy. He's my Captain actually,"

"Navy boys' huh?" Emma smiles, "That's fascinating. What places have you seen?"

Killian sighs, trying to recall the last exotic realm he visited. He tells her about visiting King Midas' realm. Almost everything is gold, even the castle. And then there's Camelot.

Emma likes listening to him talk. His voice is accented and those lips and blue eyes of his, he's so gorgeous.

"Is your ship near here?" she asks.

"At the docks. It wouldn't be elsewhere," he reasons.

Emma leans in close. "Could you take me to it?" she whispers to him.

Killian looks at her incredulously. Liam would not approve of what she's suggesting. It's more than being bad form. The Jewel of the Realm is not to be used for personal pleasures.

"I have a better idea," he suggests and dances with her towards the balcony but Emma pulls him into one suite instead.

He stares at this beautiful blonde mystery woman with great interest. Emma doesn't stand on ceremony, bracing his collar with her fingers, pulls him close and kisses him. Killian is surprised at first and then melts into the kiss, cradling one hand around her head and the other around her waist. He also wants to see who it is he's kissing. Leia's beautiful he has no doubt of that but he wants to look into her eyes.

He unties the mask and Emma promptly stop him.

"The rules are very strict here. The mask stays on at all times, on and off the dance floor," Emma teases, "I think it's even more alluring,"

"As you wish," he says and kisses her again, holding her flush against him.

Emma doesn't tire of kissing him. In fact, the more she tastes his lips, the more she wants to make this little interlude more interesting for both of them.

She has a devilish grin on her face and seriously, she can't resist this opportunity. As she's kissing him, her hands drift downwards to his pants and his crotch.

Killian gasps and pulls away from her and looks appalled, but mostly surprised.

"Leia?"

"Shh," she whispers, "I can be quiet if you can,"

Killian hesitates and Emma kisses him. "It'll be our little secret," she assures him, "but the masks have to stay on,"

He likes the way she kisses. He likes her, he's fascinated by her and finds himself drawn into whatever she has in mind. And judging from the way she hurriedly releases him from the confines of his tanned pants, he knows what she wants.

He breathes heavily and looks at her. "May I loosen your dress m'lady?"

Emma blushes scarlet red and she beckons Killian towards her. He reaches behind her back and loosens the strings holding the corset together. Emma lets out a big sigh, mostly because she's not a fan of corsets. And then she feels Killian's fingers gently touch her bare back, and she arches into his touch.

Killian likes the way her body responds to him and wonders, what else will make her go crazy?

"Leia," he breathes, "You want me to seduce you,"

Emma bites her lip and looks at him coyly. "I thought I was the one seducing you?" she says.

Killian pulls her flush against him again and kisses her hotly. Emma reaches down between them again and gently strokes him. Killian groans in her mouth and Emma hikes up her skirt. Killian navigates towards her entrance and gently teases her outside.

Emma whimpers in his mouth. "Don't tease me, Killian," she cries.

He smirks. "Isn't teasing the whole point about seduction?"

Emma giggles and bites her lip. Killian looks around their small confines and spots a couch and a table. He directs Emma towards the couch but she backs up against the table instead.

Direction notwithstanding, Killian maneuvers his fingers underneath her dress to her sweet spot. She's so tight, obviously a virgin and he knows, he has to take special care of how he treats her.

A girl's first time, the man should gentle with her and take special attention to make sure she's comfortable.

Emma smiles at him, draping one arm around his neck. "What is your plan to seduce me?" she purrs.

"To make sure you're comfortable with everything I do to you," he says with certainty and kisses her.

Emma looks at him thoughtfully, feeling herself falling fast and then she feels an entirely different sensation between her legs. His fingers gently making circles around her womanhood at first and then once she gets used to him, she melts into his touch.

She closes her eyes and tightens her grip around his neck, her breathing becomes haggard and just when she thinks that she's about to cum, he stops stroking her. She opens her eyes, and he's gone and Emma frowns until she notices a flurry of movement beneath her dress and then she feels his warm tongue lick her.

Lord have mercy!

Emma cries and she braces the table behind her for support. She looks frantically at the door to their small suite and panics that maybe they'll be found but can't concentrate on that possibility as she feels Killian's talented tongue stroke her moist, wet center.

She closes her eyes, her heart beating faster and faster, matching his ministrations. Emma feels herself panting and even bucks her hips a little, goading him on. Killian gets the message and inserts his forefinger inside her besides licking her.

The pressure is almost too much for Emma and she clenches around him, her partial orgasm causing her to shake and feel dizzy. Killian gets out from her dress and helps steady her.

Killian kisses her and Emma can taste her essence on his lips.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Emma blushes hard once again. She wanted to use this ball as an opportunity to get to know her suitors and she would definitely count Killian as a top candidate at this point. Just the way he's treated her alone, making sure everything is pleasurable and comfortable for her.

She kisses him passionately.

"Yes, I'm ready," she breathes into his ear.

He places his hands around her waist and slowly puts his manhood inside of her. Emma's so tight and she feels a slight discomfort but eases into it.

Killian kisses her fiercely, trying to distract her from the pain as he sways his hips slowly rocking into her. Emma's breathing becomes rough again, but the pain is gone now and all she feels is the most amazing pleasure. He takes her hands and braces them both against the wall, filling her up more and more with his length.

Killian so desperately wants to rip the mask from her eyes, so he can see her face but he resists the urge, coming into her harder and faster. Soon enough, she breaks and Emma grabs onto him, the orgasm rippling through her body, feeling limp and out of breath. She looks at Killian and smiles.

"That was…" she starts and then they freeze, hearing someone clear their throat behind them, "A onetime thing, apparently,"

Killian looks back at their third party while Emma fixes her dress and laces back her corset. She doesn't see who their visitor is and doesn't really care to know at the moment. Emma notices him, he has blue eyes like Killian and only assumes that this man is his older brother and Captain.

"I came looking for you because I was worried where you'd gone off too and then I find you consummating with one guest. Bad form little brother," Liam chastises him, "I'm sorry m'lady if my brother bothered you,"

Emma tries to hide her smirk and the huge blush spreading across her cheeks but it's difficult to do both. "He wasn't bothering me at all," she blurts and looks at Killian, "It was a pleasure to meet you again Killian." Emma turns to Liam, "And I'm sorry for stealing him away from you,"

Emma checks herself one more time, fixes her red mask and quickly leaves. She checks the ballroom to make sure no one's noticed her and she blends in with the rest of the crowd.

"I cannot believe you, little brother," Liam continues to chastise him, "I told you at the beginning of the evening we're here to represent the royal Navy and there's a certain amount of decorum and protocol we both have to follow, and then I find you in the middle of a sexual liaison with one of the female masked guests!"

Killian tries not to smile, but he doesn't exactly regret his actions. He knows what he did was against proper protocol but something tells him, she --- Leia, doesn't regret their dalliance either.

Liam sighs exasperated. "I really don't know what I will do with you brother," he says, "But I seriously cannot catch you in a position like this again, do you understand? Even Queen Snow White and King's David daughter, the Princess Emma, has to exercise a certain amount of restraint on occasions like this,"

Killian shrugs. "And what do you know of the Princess? No one even knows what she looks like especially when all guests have to wear these stupid masks?" he counters.

"Can you behave for the rest of the evening?" Liam asks as they leave the room and return to the party.

"I will try brother," Killian promises, trying to look for his mystery woman.

Liam slaps his shoulder. "Killian, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing," he says, still trying to look for his mystery blonde goddess in a red dress.

"You're trying to look for her," Liam observes, "What did I tell you about restraint and proper protocol?!"

Killian moans and looks at his brother. "I never got the chance to ask her for a dance," he lies.

"You are impossible Killian," Liam moans, "I suppose I can't stop you from wanting a dance with that mystery woman, that is if you can find her,"

"Shouldn't be a problem. She has blond hair, maybe green eyes but I can't be certain and she's wearing that gorgeous red dress," he remembers.

~~

Emma needs a drink. She needs several in fact and maybe a plate full of strawberries. Red bumps into her, wearing a similar red dress and smiles at her. Red smells her too and Emma looks at the woman oddly.

"Wow, you're covered in male pheromones," Red giggles, "So this is why you begged Snow for a masked ball,"

Emma glares at him. "I had no intention at the beginning of this evening to do what I did, but what I did, was not the reason I asked for a masked ball," she says, "Mother wants to marry me to someone, anyone, I want at least a chance to play the field and figure out my options,"

"You're playing a dangerous game Emma," Red warns her, "Snow and Charming will not be happy about this,"

"Then don't tell them. Red, don't tell them," Emma pleads, "Anyway, I think my search is over,"

Red raises an eyebrow. "So, you've found him then? The one you want to be with?" she asks, "Who is he? Where is he? Is he a Duke? A Prince? Some noble? Is he handsome?"

"He's not A, B or C but he is handsome, generous and sweet," Emma remembers, "His name is Killian,"

"Killian," Red tries out the name, "What does he do?"

"He's in the royal navy, a lieutenant," Emma recalls and touches her lips, "And he's a very good kisser too,"

Red sighs and fixes a loose strand of blond hair behind Emma's ear.

~~

Looking for his mystery blond in a red dress in a large crowd of people wearing masks is a lot more difficult than Killian expected.

The red dress should help her stand out more easily and then he decides, it's probably best to go back to the place where he found her originally which is by the buffet table. He finds the buffet table but doesn't see her there and then he realizes, it's the wrong buffet table and there's an identical one across the way.

There's two women standing by the buffet table, one brunette and the other blonde, both wearing red dresses but it's fairly obvious which female is his. Killian smiles and walks in that general direction, keeping his eyes trained on his mystery woman.

And then about halfway, a man approaches them both, and he asks Leia for a dance. Killian curses the gods above. He would ask Leia for a dance and now, she's dancing with someone else and appears to be enjoying herself too.

~~

"How is your evening so far Emma?" Charming asks his daughter as they waltz together.

Emma smiles at him. "Wonderful," she says, "I even met someone,"

Charming looks surprised. "You met someone already? Who is he? Where is he?" he asks.

Emma laughs. "He's preoccupied. His brother found and separated us," she recalls, "but I like him, daddy,"

Charming smiles at his daughter and kisses her forehead. "You know I only want to be happy Emma," he starts, "but I worry maybe your mother is moving things too fast. There's still a lot of time for you to grow up more and then find your true love,"

"What if I'm ready now?" she asks.

"Then there's nothing I can really do to stop you from growing up and I wouldn't stand in the way of finding your happiness either," he says, "If you truly love this man and he feels the same for you, then everything else should fall into place,"

Emma smiles at her dad and kisses his cheek, hugging him in the middle of the dance. "Thank you, daddy," she cries.

~~

Killian takes another swig of his champagne, his second wine glass in the last twenty-minutes. It's bad form to get drunk in public but he doesn't really care. The woman, his Leia, was only playing with him, looking for a good time. He watched how she danced with that man, closely and was practically throwing herself at him too.

Their dalliance meant nothing to her. As soon as she was free from him, Leia went looking for the next prospective man she could seduce with her feminine charms.

It's sad because Killian thought that there was a real connection there between them. His evening started out so lovely and then it turned bitterly sour just as quickly.

"Killian?"

He doesn't bother looking up at her as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Why should he pay attention to her when their little liaison meant nothing to her? Emma sits down next to him, her red dress puffing with air around her.

"Hey, why are you so angry?" she asks, confused about his behavior.

He ignores her.

Emma sighs. "I wanted to ask you to dance so maybe we could get to know each other better,"

Killian laughs and Emma looks at him oddly.

"I didn't think I was being funny," she retorts, "I really want to dance with you, so we could get to know each better. I like your company,"

He finally looks at her and notices she's still wearing that red mask. "Let me see your face," he demands.

"The rules of the ball are that the masks stay on at all times," she says, "Those are the rules. Why do you need to see my face, anyway?"

"Because... because I.." he starts, "Forget it,"

Emma sighs then takes his hand once again and drags him outside of the ballroom, across the hallway and to another room.

Killian really isn't in the mood for any more games and is seconds from leaving when Leia says she'll do what he commands and remove her mask.

"But you have to promise me something first," she pleads, "You promise you won't be angry with me,"

Killian looks at her oddly. "If I'm already angry m'lady, it's because of something else you did," he assures her, "But I promise,"

"What did I do that displeases you?"

He refuses to say.

Emma sighs and slowly unties the ribbon holding her mask in place and removes it.

Killian dares himself to look at her and as soon as he sees her eyes (green as he suspected) his resolve to continue being angry with her subsides.

Emma puts down her red mask and walks over to him. "There's one more thing I have to confess," she says, "My name, it isn't Leia. I made that up,"

He looks at her oddly. "Why would you lie about your name? We were already wearing masks,"

"I lied because I wanted you to fall in love with me, not my title," she says, "Which was actually the whole purpose of the masquerade. It helped me sort through all the suitors for my hand,"

"But this ball is for Princess Emma..." he starts and looks at 'Leia.' "You're Princess Emma,"  
The color also drains from his face.

"Surprise," Emma says wearily.

"And the man -- the one you were dancing with? Who was he?" he questions.

Emma doesn't quite know what he's talking about and then she remembers that her father asked her to dance earlier and she smiles. "Oh him," she teases, "He's not a suitor, trust me but he is very important. He helped bring me into this world in fact,"

"Your father," Killian sighs, "And you're the Princess... the things you let me do to you, touch you... I deflowered you!"

Emma kisses him and smiles at him lovingly. "And I have no regrets about what we did," she assures him.

"I think I might," he mutters.

Emma frowns. "No, please don't say that," she cries, "Killian, I like you and I want to get to know you,"

Killian wants to believe that, he really does but things have changed now between them. He's still himself but Leia isn't who he thought she was. Instead, Emma is someone who is so unattainable for him and it would be easier if she were Leia once again.

"Killian?" Emma asks, "I'm sorry I deceived you but now, we can start fresh. We can be together,"

"What makes you think that's even possible?" he counters.

"Because my father gave us, his blessing and my mother will too," she smiles, "Killian, all I want is you. All I want is to be with you,"

Killian looks at her incredulously. He wants to be with her, to get to know her, all of her but now, he feels that this relationship is doomed before it even begins.

Emma walks over to him, laces her fingers through his and kisses him. Killian resists at first and then gives in.

Her kiss is still the same, the same sweetness as the first and then, the kiss turns into something raw, passionate and needy. She still wants him, still burns for him and Killian, despite what he thinks, he can't exactly walk away from her too.

"Killian, I want to be with you. I choose you," Emma breaths, "Please give us a chance,"

It would be unfair of him to deny her, to deny themselves a chance to explore what they can become. On the upside, if her parents both approved, they wouldn't have to hide.

"You still deceived me," he retorts.

"I know and I'm sorry Killian," she cries, "but my heart is true... I think I'm falling in love with you,"

"We barely know each other," he notes.

"Then we'll get to know each other again, no masks, nothing to hide," she promises.

Killian hesitates and then removes his mask and Emma looks at him hopefully. His eyes are blue, matching his coat and he's so handsome.

"Perhaps we should start over," he says, "My name is Killian Jones, first lieutenant and right-hand man to Captain Liam Jones, of The Jewel of the Realm,"

Emma curtsies and she gives him his hand. "Princess Emma and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lieutenant Jones,"

"Princess Emma, may I have the honor of the next dance?"

Emma smiles. "You may," she says.

Killian raises an eyebrow, "And may I have the honor of courting you? To have the chance to get to know the real you? -- To get to know you and hopefully, be with you always," he further asks.

"Yes," she cries.

"No masquerade? No hiding?"

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Hide from you? Never," she promises, "My heart is open, and it's yours to love,"

Killian takes Emma into his arms, getting into position for that dance. "You have my heart too," he breathes and kisses her.

the end

 


End file.
